The Madness Within
by xMusicGurlx
Summary: What if Van Helsing and his companion, Simon, never came to New Orleans to save Mary? Read as Mary finds herself twisted into a dangerous affair, where blood and lust is the currency of its realm.


_No one would understand the pain I go through, the never-ending nightmares that haunt my sleep. People think that nightmares reflect the worst- gore, death, and anguish. However my dreams are so much more. There was lust and passion that scared me to no end- the never-ending wants of a man I just knew couldn't exist. How could he? He was always there in my mind and when I slept- it always lead back to him...the staring of his bright green eyes, the ghost touches that would run up my body, the outline of his chest and arms. There was terror in those dreams- the thrashing of two bodies as he screamed to be let out, the blood of innoccents decorating our skin. I never knew why I kept seeing him but I knew one thing for sure._

_He had been there my entire life._

_Ever since I was a child, the man in black always kept watch over me. I had been maybe 5 the first time I saw him, me sitting by myself in a play ground; my teacher ignoring me as the others played. He had came up and sat beside me on the bench. I knew something was off...he never moved his mouth but I could hear his voice in my head...his whispering of my name. I can remember rambling to him for a brief period before my mother appeared out of nowhere, dragging me away in a frenzied rush; never once mentioning the man that had been beside me, my young mind thinking he was real when I should have really known better. _

_I should have never accepted his presence so easily. As a child, the man in black was my playmate, the unknown individual who kept me company. As I grew, he became so much more and it terrified me so much more. _

_Now as I live in New Orleans, trying my best to make a life that held little value; I knew that the worst was yet to come. The dreams have gotten worse and my mind was on the edge..._

_What was going to happen to me?_

xXx

"Mary?" a voice muttered, the slight shaking of my body causing my eyes to flutter open. Above me was my friend of four years, Lucy; her brown eyes looking down upon me with a frightened look. "You okay? Your alarm has gone off like four times already." I nodded, dragging myself up as I looked around. It was mid-day, the sunlight beaming through my curtains. Lucy smiled slightly as she handed me the coffee cup in her hand. "Drink up, girl. You look like you need it."

"Thanks, Luce." I muttered, smiling as I took a sip of the brew as I climbed off the bed, shivering slightly as my feet touched the ground. She bounced away, humming an unfamiliar tune as she bounded up the stairs; her blond hair the last thing I could see before she disappeared entirely. I could still remember meeting her for the first time; both of us knew to the music store, we bonded quickly over music and our vastly different tastes. She had taken it upon herself to broaden my horizons, if I remembered correctly. Walking over to the dresser, I placed the coffee on it before rummaging through the top shelves. Glancing up, I bit back a scream as I spotted what was behind me.

It was the man in black.

His black hair was curled, the green eyes I have known for so long staring back at me as he looked over my body. He was shirtless, draped in a black overcoat and pants to match; he almost looked like a Goth you would seen in the streets of New Orleans if it wasn't for the aura he gave out. Gripping the counter tight, I whimpered as I wished away the hallucination. It was all in my head, it had to be.

"_Mary..." _

I bit back a cry as I turned around, the room around me melting away to reveal the inside of a cargo plane; blood decorating the walls as he moved towards me slowly. A silver coffin laid at my feet, a blood soaked body laying in its confines. My chest restricted, gasping as I fought back a panic attack. What the hell was I dreaming? Why was I seeing this madness? I closed my eyes tight before reopening; the room back to normal, I shrieked as the man appeared face to face; his green eyes shining brightly as he smiled down upon me, sniffing the air around me before smiling again.

"_Mary..." _

Stumbling back, I fell on my ass; pushing myself up against my dresser as the man- the hallucination bend down, reaching for me. I jumped as Lucy appeared, pushing her way through the hallucination before crouching down beside me. "Mary! Mary are you okay?" She yelled as my eyes stayed glued to where he had been before I shook myself out of it, my eyes tearing up as I shook.

"I-I don't know." I whimpered, laying my head on her shoulder as I started to cry. Her arms wrapping around me as I continued to cry at what happened.

Was I going mad?


End file.
